Shattered Dreams
by Trapped In The Darkness
Summary: The darkness will take him away.I will take him away and you won't be able to do anything about it. Kouji has stange dreams but what if those dreams were really a message.A message to inform him of the danger ahead. Please review.
1. Strange Dreams

**------------****Shattered Dreams****-------------**

"_I will take him away..." A heard a hoarse whisper through the never ending darkness. Somehow that voice made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and sent shivers down my spine. _

"_Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, my heart pounding against my rib cage. It sounded so familiar._ _In the darkness, I watched silently and waited for the person to speak up.__ But In return I heard cold laughter. Then darkness started to fade and I found myself standing in a room that was dimly lit. _

_It was an empty room and it looked as if no one had lived there for ages.__It was cold and a bit dark as well. I shivered as I folded my arms against my chest. _

_" The darkness will rise" _

_My eyes went wide with shock. _

_Darkness..._

_I turned to a corner of the room and found him standing. He smiled at me coldly. I backed away. _

"_Duskmon!" I gasped. I could see flames of pure hatred in his eyes. Duskmon smirked in return. _

"_I will take him away from you…and I will make him suffer and you won't be able to do anything about it!" Duskmon said. But then, even before I had time to think I felt a burning sensation in my throat, And then the darkness took over_…..

13 year old Kouji Minamoto sat upright in his bed, His breathing quick and his raven blue hair damp. Sweat trickled down his forehead. He closed his eyes for a moment to adjust his uneven breathing pattern and calm down the frantic heart that was bouncing hysterically against his ribcage. Then……

"Kouichi…" He Whispered. He quickly got out of bed and ran towards his brother's bed and just to find bed sheets and a pillow. His shoulders shook as he threw the covers off the bed as if hoping his Kouichi was still there. Panic took over his body.

"Kouichi!!" He ran across the room his heart beating at an unbelievable rate. He ran through the darkness of his room sweat pouring off him in gallons. He checked the bathroom but his twin wasn't there.

Kouji still remembered every single detail of his dream. Duskmon….Darkness.

_I will take him away from you…and I will make him suffer and you won't be able to do anything about it. _

"Maybe Duskmon…..NO!" He ran out of his dorm in his pajamas and looked around to find corridors were deserted.

He ran at top speed but bumped into someone. He didn't look at the person and tried to run past him but the person pulled him back by his arm. When Kouji looked at him he saw confused blue eyes identical to his staring at him.

"K-Kouichi……" Kouji whispered as his knees went weak with relief.

"Kouji…..What're you--" Kouichi sentence was cut by the surprise that took over him when Kouji hugged him tightly. He hadn't expected this since, the day they had turned 13, Kouji had distanced himself from him. They were close but this hadn't happened for a long time.

"You're okay…" He heard Kouji whisper. "You're okay…………."

**TBC….**

Guys I want reviews 2 continue this so please review. You know you want to .C'mon PPL REVIEW.


	2. 4 in the morning

Shattered Deams

Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait its just that i was VERY busy.And special thanx toXxKouichisGurl4EverxX  
Kasumi Hikaru,Star of Shadow,agroxneko,Evide,koukou13,digi-writer1392, and Ritachi ...You made me very happy.Sooo Heres Chapter 2 Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I Do not own digimon...I wish I did!

The cool morning breeze swept through his long dark hair as he snuggled into his jacket for warmth. Kouji Minamoto wasn't the kind to wake up early in the morning and have a walk in the grounds but that morning was not normal. He had felt something...An Aura...Something that kept telling him 'Something Bad is Going to Happen'

And after 'that night' he always had this strange feeling. It was very unusual for him to just wake up at 4 in the morning and go out for a walk but maybe...just maybe...it was some kind of force that kept guiding him. He had felt a dark Aura.

'**The Darkness is Going to Take Him Away!' **

'Just snap out of it!' Kouji commanded himself angrily trying to control himself. He shook his head and continued walking.

It was strangeHe had the same dream again and again for 3 days.He had come to the conclusion that it was just a dream but It was always the same. The small Celler-Like room with a bulb hanging down. Duskmon standing and the corner...Red eyes...Cold Laughter...And he kept saying just one thing...

'**The Darkness is Going to Take Him Away I will take him away'** And somehow those words pierced through his heart like a sword. But the dream he had the previous night...It was different. He had heard someone screaming. Someone he knew...Kouichi...

**' I'd...I'd do anything...Please! Just Let him go...' **The screams were terrible. And Kouji had just stood there in the dimmed room rooted to the ground and unable to move. He tried to say something but nothing came out.

And then the dream had ended. Kouji realized that he had stopped walking but he was just standing there staring at a tree and he had a head ache. He rubbed his forehead.

'Maybe I should go upstairs and get some sleep' He thought when something strange caught his attention...Something...

_**Red**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kouichi Kimura had searched everywhere but still no sign of him...'Where the hell would kouji go at 4 in the morning'. He thought as he went downstairs to check if he was in the student lounge. But he wasn't there as well.

He checked the corridors again and knew that he couldn't ask anybody if they had seen Kouji since everybody was asleep. He went outside to go check if Kouji was in the grounds. He saw him stading in the far ends of the grounds and he ran towards his brother.

'Kouji..." He called out, completely out of breath.

'What were you doing outside this early...' He said but Kouji barely noticed him and just stared ahead. That was strange...

'Kouji?" I said and touched his shoulder...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Red**...

Kouji eyes widened. The sky was darkening and and the earth shaking beneath his feet.

And there he stood smirking evilly.

'**The day has come...' **He whispered coldly and laughed...

**TBC**

Guyz Stay tuned for chapter three and please review...


	3. The portal of darkness

Shattered Deams

Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay...Well thanks to everyone who reviewed.I'm really happy so heres chapter 3...

Kouji Minamoto stared at the navy blue carpet thinking whether he should tell anyone what had been happening lately. He knew that he couldn't tell Kouichi since Kouichi would just say it was his imagination and that it was nothing...

_**Nothing...**_

When you were having dreams about darkness and monsters, saying its gonna take someone really close to you away...Sure it was _nothing._

This morning when he'd seen duskmon in the grounds...It didn't seem like he'd been imagining it...It seemed real!

Kouji was confused. When he saw duskmon, He forgot about this world. Kouichi had been there calling his name but he didn't hear a sound except Duskmons cold whispers and laughter.

He was so confused. What was happening to him...?

" You know...you can always tell me if somethings bothering you" Kouji's eyes blinked and snapped out of his reverie. He looked up to find Kouichi staring at him.

"I'm always here for you...You know that...Right?" Kouichi said quietly. He sat besides his twin and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Kouichi...I...Never mind...You wouldn't understand"

" C'mon...I'd try to understand...Whats wrong bro..." Kouichi asked. Kouji seemed so troubled. Since that night He'd been acting so distant. He was worried.He'd treid asking Kouji what was wrong before but he wouldn't tell.

" Kouichi...I've been having these dreams...lately. They're..." Kouji said still staring at the floor.Kouichi squeezed his shoulder gently.

" I keep seeing duskmon in them...And theres darkness. He's in a room and whenever I see him I get really scared...I even saw him in the grounds this morning" He whispered.

" Kouji its okay...Nothings going to happen. You're just stressed...You know...Its nothing that serious. It was just a dream." Kouichi gave gave his shoulder another gentle squeeze but to his surprise Kouji pulled away.

" See...I told you.You wouldn't understand.This doesn't solve anything! It wasn't just a dream!!" and with that he stormed off leaving a surprised Kouichi.

" Maybe I should leave him alone for some time.." He murmured feeling guilty. Kouichi somehow felt that he was involved in making his brother behave like this.

Outside Kouji sat under a tree to avoid the sunlight. What was happening to him?

" I shouldn't have behaved like that towards him" He thought feeling down. I didn't even tell him that he was in the dreams. It was the reason why he was so worried.

Kouji stood up to go upstairs and apologize to Kouichi. He would tell him everything about the dream. But then...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Natsume...Have you seen Kouji? I've been looking for him but I can't find him...Have you seen him somewhere?" Kouichi asked his friend Natsume.

" No I haven't. I thought he was with you. Maybe hes in the grounds." Natsume replied.

" Well...Ok I'll look for him outside.By the way can you tell Takuya to talk to me? Tell him its urgent" Kouichi said thinking that they should discuss it with the gang.Since it was summer they had all decided to join a summer camp. It was more like an academy in which everyone did courses of their choice.After a while they all found out that it was boring but they still met eachother everyday and hungout in the grounds for hours.

Sometimes it was fun. Zoe couldn't help gossiping about every single person at school. Takuya just acted like an idiot and tried to annoy Kouji. JP would just make up jokes and everyone would laugh. Kouichi would just sit there smiling at everyone and...Kouji?

Kouji was always looking distant. Would not talk to anybody and would always have a bad temper whenever he was around them. Kouichi knew something was bothering him and now he knew what it was. So it was time to discuss it with the frontiers. Kouichi had a feeling this duskmon matter wasn't just a dream.

Kouichi snapped back to reality and found Kouji sitting under the Sakura tree.

" Hey...I'm sorry about what happened." Kouichi said but his brother had his head turned away. Kouichi was surprised that Kouji was still angry. He kneeled down and the minute he touched his shoulder It became dark. The Sakura tree started dying. The earth was shaking and Kouji wasn't there.

He saw duskmon standing there. Kouichi gasped,his eyes wide.

" You will join the darkness...You will be evil again" Duskmon whispered, smirking evilly and the moment Kouichi looked into his eyes he became aware of his surroundings.

_Cold wind blowing, dead leaves covered the ground. _

" Where's my brother? What have you done to him?. Where is he?" Kouichi managed to speak out trying to ignore the icy feeling that had engulfed him the minute their eyes connected.

What was happening? what was duskmon doing in the human world. Why was he here.Kouji had scanned him idn't he? These questions were arisiing in his mind. And Kouji? Where was he? Had something Happened to him? Kouichi felt his heart beating.

" Where is he...Why are you here" Kouichi asked his body starting to become numb. He felt as if he was dying. He felt so cold and everything was spinning. The last thing he heard before everything went black was...

_You will be on my side once more. You will become a pawn of darkness and you will be the cause of the doom that is going to be set upon the digital world..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KOUICHI GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!! KOUICHI!!!!" Kouji yelled,running as fast as he could towards his brother.

_**The time has come...The darkness is going to take him away.**_

" NO!!!!" Kouji yelled as he saw Duskmon picking Kouichi up and entering a portal and before he knew it, they were gone.

" He took him..." Kouji whispered. Takuya, Zoe and JP were silent. They had seen what had happened and tried to run as fast as they could towards their friend. They had gotten Kouichi message and were just going out to see him when they bumped into Kouji And the minute they set foot in the grounds It was dark and they saw duskmon standing there. Kouji just ran towards his brother as fast as he could and they did the same.

" He took him...What is he going to do to him. What are we gonna do?" Kouji whispered his voice quivering. He somehow felt empty inside...

**TBC...**

I want reviews. Reviews Reviews Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! - And you guys are always welcome to PM me as well!!!


End file.
